Second Meeting
by Dessa
Summary: A psychic backlash sends Dessa into a coma, and an unlikely ally is the only one who can help (comes after The Big Switch). Please R/R


The Second Meeting  
  
Dessa stood in front of the class, bored. She already knew how to teleport, but the rest of the class didn't. She didn't even know why she took the class, but it was the most advanced class in psychics that the school had. Of course, she was one of the world's most powerful psychics. The teacher motioned for her to instruct the class while she prepared the equipment.  
  
"Arigato, Hande-sensei. As most of you know, it is very difficult to teleport. Have any of you teleported with anyone, or on your own?" Only one student raised their hand. "David, have you ever teleported without me?" His hand went down. "What we're gonna do, is I'm gonna go to the gym, and take the camera with me. You'll all spread your auras, and reach out to me, and visualize the gym, via the pictures from the camera. When you're all ready, Hande-sensei will teleport to me, and you'll all be pulled along with her. David, even though you've done this before, this'll be good for you, because each person's teleport feels different." With that, Dessa took the camera from her teacher and teleported to the gymnasium. Soon the picture feed came in from the camera. "Everyone getting this?" she asked.  
  
Soon she felt everyone's aura's reaching out, and felt herself going out to reach them, and the psychic energy flowing. Then she felt Hande-sensei's visualization, as she began the teleportation process. The split second between her teleportation and the student's teleportations beginning, Dessa felt a psychic danger in the psychic web. She pushed the student's aura's away, but there was nothing she could do to help Hande-sensei. During the teleport, the danger came, whatever it was, and Hande-sensei never came out. Dessa collapsed to the floor of the gymnasium. Back in the classroom, the student's reeled with the force of Dessa's push, until they realized that they were still in the classroom.  
  
"The camera!" one student cried. David looked to where the screen was, and saw that there was no picture. And no teacher, either.  
  
"You two," he yelled, pointing to two of the students. "Go and find any high level staff you can. You," pointing to another student, "go call Nurse Joy at the Pokémon League. I'm sure that something is wrong. You and you," two more students, "meet Nurse Joy at coming and show her to the gymnasium."  
  
"What about me?" the youngest and weakest student in the class asked.  
  
"You come with me. We're going to the gym."  
  
*******  
  
When David and the other student got to the gym, they found Dessa lying unconscious on the ground. David tried to wake her up, and even tried touching her telepathically, but there was no response from her. Nurse Joy and the administrative staff from the school ran in a few minutes, and Nurse Joy went to Dessa's side. She said that she was in a coma, and called Lucky in with a stretcher so that she could take her to the gym, where it would be most comfortable for Dessa. David went with her, to explain what had happened.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in the neighboring city, Martial City, in the newly reopened pokémon gym.  
  
The gym leader looked up, feeling something strange on the astral plane {Author's Note: this is the plane where psychic activity takes place}. It felt almost like an explosion of psychic energy. But that wasn't what had him worried. There had been another occurrence. Almost like a spirit being extinguished. And another was fading fast. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it was coming from Monimé. He decided that the gym leader may know something of what was going on, because he had heard that he was a psychic also, so he packed his backpack and started off toward Monimé.  
  
*******  
  
When he reached Monimé, the gym leader walked purposefully toward the Gym. When he reached the door, he opened it, and met David, face first.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" David demanded.  
  
"My name is Brandon Savid, and I'm Gym Leader of Martial City. I wish to speak with the gym leader, if he is available."  
  
"Brandon Savid... That name sounds familiar. Should I know you?"  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Well, you can't speak to the gym leader, because SHE'S busy."  
  
"Well, then, do you know where I can find a psychic? I felt a burst of psychic energy and was looking for it's source, to see if I could help."  
  
"Help...? Well, I'm a psychic, and there's nothing I can do, so I don't see what you could do to help."  
  
"David?" Nurse Joy called, coming down the hallway. "What's going on?"  
  
"This guy is a psychic and thinks he can help Dessa," David responded.  
  
"Dessa?!" Brandon exclaimed. "As in, powerful psychic Dessa?"  
  
"Yes," Nurse Joy responded.  
  
"Where is she? Maybe I can help." Nurse Joy led him to a back room, where Dessa lay unconscious in her coma. "How did this happen?" He addressed this to David, who had just entered the room.  
  
"We were learning to teleport in our telepathy class, and then something happened. Our teacher... she never came out of the teleport, and Dessa was left like this."  
  
"So that's what I felt. She's fading fast, I can feel it. If you would serve as my anchor, David, I can try to pull her back in." David was hesitant, but looking at his best friend's still form, he decided to help the strange gym leader.  
  
"Have you ever served as an anchor before?" David nodded, because he had done this for Dessa before. David grabbed a hold of Brandon with his aura, stretching as far as he could go, without loosing a steady grip on the physical world. Brandon's aura dove down into Dessa's mind, trying to find where her conscious had gone. He found her, and, grabbing hold of her, brought her back up, releasing her when she was back to her own self.  
  
"Unnnnnn..." Dessa groggily said as she woke up. "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"You were in a coma. This man brought you back." Nurse Joy stepped aside, so that Dessa could see Brandon.  
  
"Brandon!" she exclaimed, trying to move back, but not being able to.  
  
"Hello, Dessa. Still getting into trouble, I see. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson, I am not here to harm you. I did just save your life."  
  
Dessa did not respond, she just rolled over. Nurse Joy led the two out of the room, so that she could sleep.  
  
*******  
  
When they were far enough away from Dessa's room so that Nurse Joy couldn't complain, David confronted Brandon.  
  
"I know who you are now!" He cried. "Dessa told me about you. You're the one who kidnapped her a few months ago, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You stay away from here, you're not welcome."  
  
"If you recall, young man, I just saved Dessa's life, for the third time. If you would prefer I'd left before helping her..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then be quiet. Dessa and I overcame our differences last time we met. There is no longer a problem between us. I just startled her. Nurse Joy, is there anywhere I can stay?" With that, Nurse Joy led him down to the Pokémon Center, telling David to keep an eye on Dessa.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon was not at all surprised to see Dessa waiting for him when he woke up the next morning. She looked well-rested and healthy, a lot better than the day before.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes... thanks to you. I've been thinking."  
  
"Is that healthy?"  
  
Dessa socked him before continuing. "We don't have a telepathy teacher anymore."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"We could use someone with strong powers like you."  
  
"Are you offering me the job?"  
  
"I guess. The administration agrees."  
  
"Well, I do have a gym to run..."  
  
"Martial City isn't far from Monimé." Brandon looked at her with a strange look. "David told me."  
  
"He has potential."  
  
"He'd have more if you taught him."  
  
"Fine, you've hooked me! I'll teach the class. But I want to teach martial arts, too. And I'll only teach on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You get to be my T.A."  
  
"Wha--- Fine. If that's the only way."  
  
"It's settled then. I'd better go talk to the administration now. Will you lead the way?" With that, Dessa led Brandon up the hill to the school.  
  
The End. 


End file.
